Momificado
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¡SPOILERS! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Nassor después de que se quedara atrapado en el sarcófago de la feria?


**_"FRANKENWEENIE" _ES UNA PELÍCULA DE TIM BURTON (WALT DISNEY PICTURES)**

* * *

Iba a morir ahí dentro. Oh, Dios, iba a morir.

No tenía posibilidad de escapar de aquel armario. Podría haber intentado moverse si hubiera estado simplemente atado, pero estaba _momificado_. Literalmente. La única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba enredada en las cintas eran sus ojos. Era, por tanto, incapaz de gritar y de abrir las puertas. Estar derribado en el suelo en la más absoluta oscuridad también complicaba las cosas.

Ya le costaba respirar estando así, pero ¿y cuando se acabara el oxígeno de dentro del armario? En un espacio tan reducido, no llevaría mucho tiempo.

A esa inquietud había que sumarle los ruidos que oía desde el exterior. Por un lado, las pisadas y rugidos del monstruo que le había hecho caer; por otro, los gritos de la gente. Seguramente habría una carnicería ahí fuera.

Maldito Toshiaki...Él y sus tortugas gigantes...

_"Colossus..."_

Sólo esperaba que aquel monstruo acabara con él igual que había hecho con su pobre Colossus. El recuerdo de su hámster siendo aplastado por la gigantesca pata del bicho le torturaba. Volvía a oír una y otra vez en su cabeza el horrendo ruido que produjo. _¡Chaf! _Como aquella vez en que pisó una uva en el supermercado y se llenó la suela del zapato de una masa pringosa.

Pensar en esas cosas le hacía más mal que bien, pero ¿en qué otra cosa iba a pensar si no? ¡Estaba encerrado en un maldito armario, sin posibilidad de moverse y en medio del caos más absoluto!

Oyó un nuevo rugido del monstruo, esta vez más largo y agudo. Nassor diría que era de dolor. Y, después, una explosión. Esperó en silencio a ver si ya se había acabado todo. No, los gritos seguían.

Recordó que también Bob, Edgar y la niña que se sentaba a su lado habían copiado el experimento de Víctor. A él no le había pasado nada, Colossus no se había convertido en ningún monstruo gigante y carnívoro, pero visto lo que había sucedido con la tortuga de Toshiaki era más que probable que los suyos también hubieran terminado mal. Si no, no habría tantos gritos.

Sólo esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera, terminara pronto y lo sacaran de allí. Estaba comenzando a marearse.

No debió haber hecho hecho eso. Debería haber dejado a Colossus descansar en paz y haber presentado para la feria de ciencias una maqueta del mapa del genoma humano o algo así. Se habría ahorrado aquella experiencia y que Colossus acabara hecho una tortilla (aquel recuerdo iba a tardar en irse, estaba seguro).

...Pero, siendo sinceros, la idea de Víctor era demasiado atractiva. ¡Resucitar a los muertos mediante electricidad! ¡Aquello era realmente digno del premio Nobel! No podía creer que un chico como él hubiera llegado a eso. Apenas hablaba en clase y mucho menos fuera de ella. En los deportes era un enclenque. Y su mejor amigo era su perro. ¿Cómo podía haber superado a Toshiaki y a él mismo? Se moría de envidia.

Y, sin embargo...Lo entendía. Entendía por qué había sido capaz de hacer una cosa así, algo por lo que muchas religiones y códigos éticos lo condenarían. Quería con toda su alma a Sparky. Perderlo fue un golpe demasiado duro de soportar, sus compañeros de clase lo veían...Sinceramente, si él hubiera descubierto aquella fórmula cuando Colossus murió, habría hecho lo mismo.

...¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba sintiendo empatía hacia un tipo al que apenas conocía? ¿Desde cuándo hacía él esas cosas? Sentía que la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas.

Intentó mantenerse despierto. Se mordió la lengua, intentó gritar, se meneó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sentía que éstas le estaban abandonando.

Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que cesó todo movimiento en el interior del armario.

* * *

Lo encontraron a las dos horas. Por suerte, vivo.

Los médicos que le asistieron le mandaron al hospital para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Sólo hubo que desenredarlo y suministrarle oxígeno. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y era posible que hubiera sufrido un ataque de ansiedad ahí dentro. Lo cierto es que aquella noche recibieron muchos avisos como ése.

Aunque a los dos días tuvo que volver al colegio, Nassor consiguió que sus padres le dejaran quedarse en casa un par de días. No les dijo la razón ni dio una sola excusa. Simplemente, les pidió permiso para saltarse las clases.

- Por supuesto, hijo, todo el tiempo que necesites-le había dicho su madre. Sabía que su hijo no era un chico al que le gustara hacer novillos. Lo de aquella noche le habría afectado más de lo que creía.

Nunca supo lo que hacía cuando ella lo dejaba solo en casa para irse a trabajar. Eso sí, no salía de su cuarto nada más que para comer e ir al baño.

Finalmente, el miércoles, volvió a clase. Nadie se fijó en él ni él en nadie. Prestó atención a la lección, intervino en un par de ocasiones, hizo tareas y corrió en Gimnasia. Quería que la rutina borrara los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla y así lo hizo. Por fortuna.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde, al sonar la campana, en vez de volver a casa tomó un desvío. Caminó por un barrio por el que no pasaba muy a menudo hasta que encontró la casa en cuestión. Llamó a la puerta y unos segundos más tarde una señora (francamente, muy guapa) le abrió.

- Oh, hola, Nassor-le saludó.

- Buenas tardes, señora Frankenstein. ¿Está Víctor?

- Sí, sí que está. ¡Víctor, tienes visita! Pasa, pasa.

- Gracias.

Nada más entrar al salón, Sparky salió a recibirlo ladrando y correteando juguetonamente a su alrededor. Nassor dio un brinco al verlo, pero al comprobar que era totalmente inofensivo, tal y como lo recordaba, se tranquilizó. Incluso se atrevió a acariciarlo, a ver si así se calmaba.

Víctor bajó las escaleras y se quedó clavado al pie al verlo.

- ¡Nassor!

- Hola. Venía a pedirte los deberes.

- Bueno, os dejo solos. Si queréis algo, estoy en la cocina-se despidió la señora Frankenstein, tras lo cual salió de la habitación.

- ¿Los deberes? Oh, claro. Sube.

Nassor siguió a Víctor hasta su habitación, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Le observó en silencio mientras sacaba de su mochila los libros de texto.

- La señora Wells mandó para el jueves hacer un trabajo de máximo 2000 palabras sobre la capa de ozono. El señor Brown...

Víctor calló y se volvió hacia él.

- ...No vienes a pedirme los deberes, ¿verdad?-murmuró.

Nassor negó con la cabeza.

- Vengo...a pedirte perdón. Por...Lo que pasó.

- ...Se lo dije a Toshiaki y te lo digo a ti: no tenéis por qué pedirme perdón. No os pasó nada, eso es lo importante.

- Copié tu experimento y allané tu morada. Creo que sí tengo por qué pedirte perdón.

- De verdad, no es necesario...

- Y podría haber pasado algo grave. No he oído nada de ningún muerto, pero podría haberlo habido.

Víctor iba a decirle que no creía que un hámster tan pequeño como el suyo pudiera hacer alguna clase de daño, pero se calló el comentario.

- Eres muy amable, Nassor.

- Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer. No te creas que esto va a cambiar nada.

- Bueno...Como quieras...

Nassor sonrió ligeramente, para desconcierto de Víctor, que nunca le había visto demostrar sentimiento alguno.

- Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien-le dijo con tono de reprimenda-. Si hubieras mandado a paseo a Edgar a su debido tiempo, no habría ido por ahí contando tu secreto.

- Ya he hablado con él. No lo volverá a hacer-explicó Víctor.

- Estoy casi convencido de que lo hará. Si es así, tú sólo dímelo y pondré a ese jorobado en su sitio.

- No creo que sea necesario...Pero gracias.

- De nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber con seguridad qué decir.

- ...¿Dices que Toshiaki ya te ha pedido perdón?-preguntó Nassor con evidente interés.

- Euh, sí. A la mañana siguiente. Se sentía responsable por lo que ocurrió.

- _Era_ responsable. Mpf, bueno, al menos tuvo la decencia de disculparse.

- Sí. De hecho, me ha invitado a jugar esta tarde con él al béisbol...Pero ya le he dicho que no voy a ir. Soy un manta para esas cosas.

- ¿Un manta dices? Te recuerdo que la última vez hiciste una buena jugada.

- Sí, y por eso mi perro fue atropellado...

- Sólo necesitas práctica. Yo te ayudaré.

- ...¿En serio?

- Sí. Cualquier cosa por ganar a ese amarillo en su terreno.

- Vaya...Euh...¡Gracias!

- Pero vamos ya, no hay que perder el tiempo. Te enseñaré algunos truquillos. ¿Tienes un bate por ahí?

- Voy a buscarlo.

* * *

Cuando el señor Frankenstein volvió a casa del trabajo, se sorprendió de no ver a su hijo en su habitación ni oírlo cacharrear en el desván. Fue a buscarlo a la cocina, pero allí sólo estaba su mujer llenándole el bol de pienso a Sparky, que esperaba meneando con frenesí su cola.

- Cariño...

- ¡Oh, hola, Ben!-le saludó Susan, levantándose y dándole un besito en los labios-. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Bien, bien...Oye, ¿has visto a Víctor? No lo veo por ninguna parte.

- Está en el jardín, jugando con un amigo.

- ¿Con un...amigo?

- Sí, un chico de su clase. Nassor.

- Un amigo...¡Vaya!-exclamó Ben Frankenstein para sí, abriendo mucho los ojos.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
